The Nafasi
"It took on a life of it's own, like a viral infection" The Nafasi are a mono-gendered sentient species found all across Candentia, but the main hubs of Nafasi are found on Viridia and Cotiban. It is believed that they were created by the Goddess Risala in her own image. Biology and Reproduction Nafasi resemble humans in terms of basic skeletal structure with five fingers on each hand and legs that are relatively straight, and similar skin colour. Some have facial and body markings, which are unique patterns that vary for every Nafasi. In the place of head hair, Nafasi possess semi-flexible, cartilage based scalp crests that grow into shape. These structures are rigid, and do not "flop around" as some believe. Nafasi also have a robust cellular regenerative system; while they do not heal faster than other species, they are known to reach over 1000 years of age. Nafasi are a mono-gendered species with no concept of gender differences. They can mate and successfully reproduce with any other gender or species. Although they have one gender, they are not asexual and do in fact require a partner to reproduce. However, Nafasi reproduction is different from other forms of sexual reproduction as the offspring resulting from such inter-species pairings are always Nafasi as no DNA is taken from the partner. Religion The Nafasi are a heavily religious race, often swearing "by the Goddess." Their core belief derives from the early days of their existence on Candentia, when a prophet, named The Sheha in common folk lore (meaning "The Storyteller") crossed the Ocean between Viridia and Cotiban to spread the word of their Goddess, Risala, and what she wanted from her creations. "Go forth and find life experiences and swallow them whole. Travel. Meet many people. Try everything. Exhaust yourself in the glorious pursuit of life and creating life. Find peace in your pursuit. Love and lust, but do not lust for war. Find peace, and do not ask for war." This is a quote often cited as what The Sheha said when she appeared to the Nafasi. Interpretations have been made as to what she meant by it, but the most common is that it means to control the world by creating new life with other species as opposed to going to war with them. Culture When the Nafasi were first put on Candentia, Risala's vision for them was the same on both sides of the world. However, after thousands of generations, the continental differences have caused the race to split; with different views of how to reach their goal. The Viridian Nafasi have been exposed to less races, and so have created a hierarchical society within their own land, whereas the Cotibian Nafasi tend to live amongst other species, as they are much more geographically close to them. However, the two types of Nafasi have no animosity for each other, and they often travel to the other continent to gain the cultural experience of how the other lives. Viridian Nafasi The Viridian Nafasi attempt to follow their religion with a humble approach. By that, they tend to be fully clothed at all times. They live in a hierarchical society; the upper classes have more access to travel and exposure to other species, and so it is usually them who procreate with other species. Regions - Moja, grassland with a large lake, located in the north-west part of Viridia. - Pili, grassland with mountains to the south, and a large river to the east. - Tatu, mountainous land, with many rivers running through. - Ziwa, long thin grassland on the north east of Viridia. Cities - Kwanzi, the Nafasi capitol city, located on the north-east side of the large lake in Moja. -''' Mbili', located in Pili, to the west of the large river. -' Mara', a city in the south of Tatu. - '''Kidogo', city on the western border of Ziwa. Cotibian Nafasi The Cotibian Nafasi are of a much more outwardly provocative nature compared to the Viridian Nafasi. They wear considerably less clothing, often showing their sexual body parts in public, with the aim to attract a mate. Outside of their cities, they can usually be found working in taverns and whore houses. Regions - Tano, mainly grassland, with mountainous terrain to the north, located on the western side of Cotiban. - Sita, Grassland and forestry, with a large river running through, on the north-west of Cotiban. -'Saba', a small Mediterranean region in the central eastern part of Cotiban. - Mufato, a large Mediterranean region, known for it's vineyards, on the east coast of Cotiban. Cities - Mbali, located on the north-east of Tano. - Mwisho, a city located on the south-west of Sita. - Fumo, a city in the centre of Saba. - Bahari, located on the coast of Mufato.Category:Races